Dovydas's Comics 4.0 - Someone's Gonna Pay
}} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} Dovydas's Comics 4.0 - Someone's Gonna Pay, sometimes shortened as simply Dovydas's Comics 4.0, is the fourth season of Toa Dovydas's comic franchise. The first chapter came online on September 5, 2009. Earlier series and seasons Prior to 4.0, Toa Dovydas has released five series of comics, the first - Bionicle Harry Potter - being completely unrelated to the later franchise, being made in Rayg 2.5 as well, reaching barely two comics made, being about, self-explanatorily, a Bionicle version of Harry Potter. Later, Dovydas's Comics first hit the internet, resulting in Season 1.0 - Universe Core-Rotting, '''made in Chimoru Omega and focusing on Toa Dovydas's and his Av-Matoran allies' mission to free the Universe Core from Teridax's rule, hidden under the guise of Hapori Tohu with an infected Kanohi Hau. Later, Toa Dovydas began '''Tales of the Useless-oa, which reached four comics and died down, being about the Toa Mata. Season 2.0 - Dawn of Ages, being in MNOLG style, sparked a lot of interest as one of few such comics, and focused on the same storyline as 3.0 and 4.0, but Toa Dovydas eventually lost interest in it and it ended up just like 1.0, abandoned. The concept of reviving it was considered later, but Toa Dovydas did not decide to make them again. Season 3.0 - I've Had Enough, '''the first to use a number in the season, also was the first in the mainline franchise to use Rayg 2.5, and reached a record of 7 comics before TD ''again ''lost interest in making. In September 5, 2009, TD again returned to comic making, resulting in 4.0. The Story The story takes place on the island of Lith-Nui. Of the island's protectors, the Toa Calix (not to be confused with those from Dlakii's sagas. According to Toa Dovydas, it was purely an accident that they thought up identical names.), only one still remains on Lith-Nui for a very simple reason - they have recently been dispatched on missions through across the Matoran Universe. Unfortunately, in this time when most of the Toa are absent, Toa Dovydas, and with a rag-tag team of chaotic creatures and Matoran and Toa and a lot of things he must save the island from total destruction by Krazimahki, a potato-chip crazy Makuta-Toa hybrid formed by submersion into energized protodermis. Characters Click here for list of characters. Awards Dovydas's Comics have won one award: the Crazy Award by Bio Zero, meant specifically for the comics. It was won back in '''3.0. Trivia *The name of Agent 00X is actually taken from a Russian cartoon, the Adventures of Captain Vrungel. In it, both Agent 00X and his storyline were a pun over Agent 007. It is unclear wheteter this Agent 00X shares any similarities with the one from the aforementioned cartoon. *Milda actually is TD's little sister in real life. *Krazimahki's name originates from "crazy" and is pronounced the same. BZPower Topic *The Topic Category:Studio Comics Category:Comics